


Sherlock's Letter

by TheColdEastWind



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes and related fandoms, Sherlock T.V.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: Sherlock comes across an old quill and bottle of ink. In a moment of clarity he writes this.





	Sherlock's Letter

Words are strange things. Feelings even more so. I am a brilliant man and a fool all in one. 

When my mind is at rest, it rest on you. The calm in the storm. And the storm itself. I long to be in the eye of the storm. I long.

You have to know that words are not enough. Not big enough. Powerful enough. There must be another way to convey the enormity of this...

This. More then I dare dreamed. More then I am worthy. More then I would ever be able to express with the limited tools I've been given.

Know that if granted a million life times I would find you. Across a billion star of which I know nothing...I would find you. No matter what shape or form we take...I would find you. Always. All ways.

True north. My true north. My south, east, and west. John Hamish Watson.

You must know. It's in my every breath. No. Deeper. Every molecule. From the start. Until the very end of my last breath.

You should know. I want you to know. I can only hope...you know. Now.


End file.
